ReCharmed
by Dylan x33
Summary: Taking a Hiatus from story writing to catch up on schooling.
1. Chapter One: Phoebe's Funeral

Prologue

Piper was sitting on her bed, looking through Phoebe's stuff. 'If only I could have saved her', she kept thinking. Then, she heard a knock at the bedroom door. "Phoebe?" she asked.

Her eldest sister Prue opened the door and said, "No, sweetie. It's just me".

"Prue, why couldn't we save her?" Piper asked, trying to find some answers.

"We just weren't meant to, honey", replied Prue.

"This is crap. Why did they put us through so much just for it to end this way?" Piper yelled, furious.

"Piper, just sit and calm down. It's gonna be alright", Prue said in a comforting tone.

"Prue, how the hell do you expect me to 'Just sit and calm down'? Our baby sister is DEAD and you're acting as if she's gonna walk through the door any minute now!" Piper sobbed.

Prue sat down next to her younger sister, and pulled her into a hug.

"I miss her Prue. She might've been the screw up of the family, but she was still our sister," Piper cried.

Prue gripped Piper's hand, and said "Piper. We're gonna get over this okay. All we have to do now is go to her funeral. She'd kill us if we didn't", Prue said, and the pair go up and left Phoebe's room.

Chapter One: Phoebe's Funeral.

Prue and Piper arrived just before the funeral guests did, closely followed by Piper's husband Leo Wyatt, and Phoebe's boyfriend, Cole Turner. They entered the cemetery and went into the Mausoleum, where Phoebe wanted to be buried when she died. They took seats at the front and waited patiently for the other guests to arrive.

"Piper, are you sure you're okay to be here?" asked Leo.

"I'll be fine. Just, stop worrying about me. Someone's gotta comfort Prue!" she replied.

She was right. Sitting next to her was her sister Prue, crying. Piper pulled her sister into a warm hug, and comforted her by saying, "Prue. It's going to be okay. She's in a better place. And grams always said 'Everything happens for a reason'". Prue looked at her sister, who was right.

Then, the doors opened, and in poured the guests. First was the next door neighbor, Ruthie, followed by the P3 Staff, then some of Phoebe and Piper's friends came in. They all took their seats, and in walked the Priestess who was running the funeral. But it wasn't an ordinary Priestess, it was the girl's grandmother, there to pay her final respects to her granddaughter.

"As we gather here today, we bless this child. We have followed through her journey of life and her passing from life. As we live in day, our sister has now moved on into night. But we must remember that our sister is not all gone. For we know that one day, we will again break the bread with our sister," said Penny. The room started crying as Penny lowered a rope into a ceremonial cup, symbolizing the passing of Phoebe Halliwell.

The funeral ended with the lowering of Phoebe's coffin, and Piper and Prue leaving. They had fare welled their little sister, whom had her whole life ahead of her.

"Prue, why was grams there?" asked Piper.

"I don't know, Piper. But I swear we're going to find out one way or another," replied Prue.

They hopped into their car, followed by Leo and Cole, and made their way to the Manor for Phoebe's wake, and to have a little word with their Grandmother, to find out why she was at the funeral, and their mother wasn't.


	2. Chapter Two: Is That The Spell?

Chapter Two: Is That The Spell?

Piper and Prue ran up the stairs leading to the Manor and through the front door, up the stairs and into the attic. Prue dashed for the Book of Shadows, and Piper ran to the 'Ritual' chest. She pulled out 6 candles, 1 stick of incense, and the lighter. Prue found the spell and sat down next to Piper with the Book.

"Is that the spell?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she'll come back corporeal or all ghostly-like," replied Prue.

"Alright, here we go!" said Prue as she and Piper read the spell aloud.

"Hear my plea, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide".

Suddenly, a gust of wind engulfed the room and a swirl of bright lights surrounded them. Someone was coming into view, but it wasn't their grandmother, it was…

"Mom?!?" exclaimed Prue.

"What the hell is she doing here?" asked Piper.

"Well, the Elder's said you might need some help coming to terms with this, so they sent me down. But I'm only here until you don't need me anymore, so you can't reverse the spell," said Patty, the girl's mother.

Prue and Piper couldn't speak. They were still in shock over Phoebe's death, and now this took the cake.

"I can't deal with this right now. Help Prue or something, just leave me alone. Phoebe's just died, and they send ANOTHER dead person down to 'help us'? How the hell is this supposed to help us? This makes absolutely NO sense, and they expect us to be like, 'Oh well. Hi mom. You can help us'. I don't think so! Sorry Mom, but I can't deal with getting close to someone else, and have them dying. I truly am sorry," said Piper, and she walked away.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, honey. But I am only here to make Phoebe's transition easier, and do to that I have to make you understand why it was her time," Patty said.

"Okay then, explain to us, why the hell was it her time?" asked Prue.

"She needed to pave way for something," replied Patty.

"What?" asked Piper, intrigued of what she heard.

"I can't reveal that. It will reveal itself, in its own time," replied Patty, "Blessed Be, my girls" and she vanished in a swirl of bright lights.

"Oh wow! A great deal of help that was!" Piper exclaimed and stomped off, down to her room, or so Prue thought.

She walked down the stairs, past hers and Prue's rooms, and past the bathroom to Phoebe's room.

She opened the door and closed it quietly and made her way to the bed.

She started punching at the pillows screaming, "Why! Why did you have to leave us?" Prue had obviously heard, as she ran into the room and pulled Piper off the bed.

"Piper, you have got to get yourself under control. You can't go around bashing beds to make yourself better," said Prue.

"You're right. I've gotta go to a counselor. But first off, remember how Jeremy worked for the paper, and they were doing an expose at "South Bay Social Services"?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, I remember that, why?" replied Prue.

"Well, I'm gonna go and see whether or not his stuff is still there. Seeing as they think he's just a missing person, surely some of his stuff would be in the "Case" drawer" said Piper and she left the room, grabbed her car keys, and went off to "South Bay Social Services", completely oblivious of what she was to find there.


	3. Chapter 3: South Bay Secret Sister

Chapter Three: South Bay Secret Sister

Piper opened the doors to South Bay Social Services (From now on, I'll call it SBSS) and walked on through to the Administrative desk.

"Hi. Did Jeremy Parks leave any of his files here when he 'vanished'?" asked Piper.

"I'm sorry, I can only give that information out to family" replied the assistant, whose nametag read 'Paige Matthews'.

"I am family?" lied Piper.

"Oh, well in that case, it should be on his desk. Just look for the desk that says 'Jeremy' on it," said Paige and Piper turned away, looking for the desk.

It took about three minutes to find the desk and a little while to open the drawer, but with her 'Power', she blew up the lock. It was only a small explosion, nobody noticed. She opened the drawer to find a folder labeled 'Halliwell'. She took it, placed it in her purse, closed the drawer and quickly walked out.

The desk clerk, Paige, noticed she was walking too quickly, and called her back. 'Excuse me, miss. Could you come back here a second?" she asked. Piper turned around and nodded.

"What is it?" she asked, as she reached the desk.

"It's just you were walking a little fast, is something wrong?" asked Paige.

"No, it's all good, I'm just parked in a 5 minute only spot" Piper lied, for the second time.

"Ah, okay. You can go," said Paige and Piper sped out of there.

When she got in her car, she had the feeling she was being watched, so she turned around and noticed the desk clerk looking at her.

'I know that girl from somewhere' thought Paige.

'I know her from somewhere' thought Piper.

Piper sped home, and ran up to Phoebe's bedroom. Cole was sitting on the bed, reading her journal.

"Cole. I need your help. Can you go and find out whether or not The Source is planning on attacking a "Paige Matthews"?" she asked him.

"Sure", he replied, and shimmered out.

Piper raced to Prue's bedroom, and told her sister about what had happened. She pulled the file out of her purse and opened it. Photo's of Phoebe, Prue and Piper fell on the floor. She picked up one of Piper, which on the back had written 'Powers; Can Freeze time and Explode things'. The same was written on Prue's and Phoebe's photo's, except it said their powers.

"He did say he was waiting for us three to be back in the same house," said Piper.

"Yeah, but this is just creepy. I mean, why he needed to know Phoebe's is weird" asked Prue.

Prue passed her sister the other piece of paper. "This ought to explain it" she said.

Piper read the paper. 'Plan to vanquish me. Phoebe would get a premonition I was coming. When I enter, Piper would freeze me, Phoebe would kick me, and Prue would send me flying into a sharp object to vanquish me'.

"He had it all planned out!" exclaimed Piper.

"He sure did."

Then, there was a knock at the door. Piper ran downstairs to answer it.

Standing at the door was Paige Matthews with her birth line.

"I think we need to talk" she said. Pointing out Piper's name on her Birth line.


	4. Chapter 4: Third Time's A Charm

Chapter Four: Third times a Charmed

Piper turned her back to Paige and mouthed to Prue 'Help'.

"Umm… All right then, come on in," said Prue, 'helping' Piper.

Paige walked in and noticed the photo of Prue, Piper and Phoebe on the counter.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to Phoebe.

Piper raised her eyebrows and said, "This is going to be harder than I thought".

Paige got confused. "Harder than you thought?" she asked. "Who are you?"

Prue got an idea. "Let's go found out, shall we!" she said, and lead the way back up to the attic.

When they reached the attic, Piper took charge and speed-walked to the Book of Shadows.

"Hear my plea; hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide!" she said, in an annoyed voice.

Just like before, the girls' mother appeared in a swirl of bright lights. "What is it?" she asked, and then she noticed Paige and her eyes opened wide.

"What? Do you know her? Oh you might, seeing that she is your DAUGHTER!" exclaimed Piper.

"Oh, a little harsh on that, Piper," said Prue.

Patty looked aghast. "How did you find her?" she asked.

"Well, pretty simple actually. She found us," replied Prue.

Patty still had the look on her face.

"Mom, why don't you tell us the WHOLE story, this time?" asked Piper.

"Fine then! It happened after your father and I got divorced, when Sam and I were together. We sort of had a child. But we realized that we couldn't keep her, as that would deny your birthright, your powers," explained Patty.

"Oh. Well, I guess that sorta clears it up," said Prue.

"No, it doesn't. I don't see why you abandoned me without telling anybody," Paige said, furiously.

"I did tell somebody," replied Patty.

"Who?" asked Piper.

Then, more white lights came, and Penny, the girls' grams, appeared.

"She told me," replied Penny.

Piper and Prue stood there, shocked. Paige didn't know what to do, so she sat on the floor.

"Mother! Why are you here?" asked Patty.

"To save you from being tortured by your own daughters," replied Penny. "Now, have you joined hands under the chandelier yet?"

"No?" replied Piper.

Penny looked at her. "Fine, c'mon then, I don't think this Shax is gonna wait," she said.

"Actually, he is," said Cole, who had shimmered in. "The Source is waiting for her to become a witch so that he can get her to use her magic for evil within the first 24 hours, therefore turning her evil,".

"Oh come on!" said Paige. "I doubt this is true,"

"Piper. We have to protect her. We need our powers to defeat Shax and The Source, so I guess re-connecting is our only option," Prue explained.

So the girls, followed by Patty, Penny and Cole, went downstairs and stood under the chandelier, and connected as one by holding hands. The chandelier lit up just as The Source arrived and threw a fireball at Piper. But because of the shield, it re-bounded and threw him out the window.


	5. Chapter 5: Return Of The Source

Chapter Five: Return of the Source

"Oh, my god, Prue!" shouted Piper, swishing her hand as an indication for Prue to use her powers.

"Oh! Umm…," stammered Prue, as she threw the Source against the wall.

The Source got up. "Is this any way to treat someone who's dying to kill you?" he asked.

"Pretty much, yeah" replied Piper, and she blasted him through the same wall Phoebe had been thrown through.

"Isn't there a spell or something to kill him?" asked Patty.

"Yes! The one that Phoebe wrote up the day she died," replied Piper and she rushed upstairs to get the paper.

"Piper, hurry up!" Prue yelled from downstairs.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Piper said, running down the stairs with the piece of paper in her hand.

"Okie Dokie. Here we go"

She moved the piece of paper so that she, Prue and Paige could read it.

"OK GO!" shouted Prue.

"Phoebe, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space!" the three said in unison.

The Source blew up, knocking out all of the Conservatory windows.

"Umm… what did we just do?" asked Paige.

"We just van… killed a very bad guy" replied Prue.

"Oh! Okay!" skipped Paige.

Then, Cole shimmered back in.

"Oh, you're so freaking lucky that wasn't Shax. The Source gave him an in-definite life potion. If you had've gone up against Shax, you'd be dead! But the death broke the potion, so you're gonna have to train Paige harder now, because you're going to need the Power of Three for this" he said. "Well I guess this isn't the end" said Prue, and they all walked upstairs to their rooms.

THE END… Or is it?


End file.
